Back To Black
by Jake Halliwell Riddle
Summary: Voldemort invade ministério e destrói tudo que lá existe, domina o mundo mágico, até a ordem da fênix reagir.


**Autor: **Blaze Black

**Título: **Back To Black – The Kill

**Disclaimer:** Obra baseada nas obras produzidas por JK Rowling, a brilhante autora de todos esses personagens.

**Sumário: **Ginny descobre que tem sido traída, e resolve se vingar de Harry em Draco. /HD – Slash /Tonks & Lupin /Hermione e Ron – Início do esperado namoro ///o\\\

**Sorry.. qualquer erro de verossimilhança, quarquer coisa meio sem nexo. Sem BETAAAAAAAAAh xD**

_Infelicidade_

_**Ela não tem tempo para perdões,**_

_**Ela sente o tempo passar entre seus dedos, **_

_**Como a água da chuva,**_

_**Como o vento singelo,**_

_**Levando cada dia e cada instante,**_

_**Para o eterno.**_

_Nobody But Tonks_

Silêncio.

A ausência de som era mais preocupante que a escuridão daquela sala. O chão estava submerso, parecia um pântano tão cheio de plantas. Animais viscosos e rastejantes passavam pela água naturalmente. Bolhas eram soltas quase periodicamente. Não se via parede alguma pela escuridão da sala. Teias de aranhas vinham do teto, e essa era a única comprovação de que existia. Não obstante o local dava a impressão de estar lotado de pessoas, contudo nada preocupava mais que o silêncio.

Tonks segurava a varinha na mão apertada, havia se cortado no dia anterior numa luta contra Bella Lestrange, estava utilizando a mão esquerda, o que retardaria o seu ataque. Polissucara-se com a aparência da Lestrange, realmente estava indizível, mesma roupa e mesmo perfume. Chegou a enganar até Lupin, seu noivo, quando se despediram antes de iniciar a missão.

Tinha consciência, sabia, aquele era o local certo. Todavia mantinha-se a dúvida: Devia ter aceitado essa missão? Entrar sozinha na cova de você-sabe-quem não era o quimérico a se fazer próximo do casamento.

Algo quebrara o silêncio irritante, um som semelhante a uma cobra, a fez estremecer.

- Patética Bella,... – Murmurou Snape a observando de um local não tão distante -... agora você tem medo de cobras?! – terminou gargalhando.

Tonks apontou a mão para trás dele, idiotamente, ele virou procurando o problema, ela apontou-lhe a varinha. Ao perceber que nada ali havia, ele virou, um raio esverdeado saiu da varinha dela, uma luz intensa iluminou aquela parte da sala, e bateu no peito dele, que desapareceu sem fazer um único barulho. Recolheu a varinha dele, e continuou o percurso.

Passando por um corredor estranho, com cores dispostas de forma estranha, vermelho, verde, branco, azul, amarelo, voltando a repetir o vermelho lembrou do que Lestrange a informou durante a "entrevista": não deveria deixar-se enganar por nada que aparecesse naquela sala misteriosamente harmônica. Apenas seguiu até a faixa amarela e pronunciou algo numa língua estranhíssima. A porta perguntou-lhe gentilmente o que queria, então Tonks respondeu friamente: Falar com Milord!, então uma porta se abriu, ela entrou e lá o viu.

Voldemort levantou-se, caminhou até uma mesa e pegou sua varinha, preta e incrivelmente bela, estava coberta com um pano verde com o emblema da sonserina, que brilhava na escuridão.

Ele não chegava a tocar os pés no chão, parecia deslizar naquele ambiente sujo, mas era mais rápido que diabretes voando. Conjurou uma taça dourada sobre a mesa branca, nela havia Drink do Inferno, uma bebida extremamente forte. Tomou numa única vez.

"Conseguiu?"

"Sim milord" Ajoelhou levantando uma garrafinha pequena e semitransparente com uma espuma flutuando em seu interior "Aqui está a profecia, perfeita, vindoura da sala de Dumbledore".

Uma gargalhada metálica quebrou novamente o silencio da sala escura. Voldemort tocou a varinha numa marca desenhada na parede, assim a marca negra ardeu no braço de todos os comensais. Jatos de fumaça voaram pelo céu, até pararem na altura de Voldemort, e pousarem. Os comensais apareceram rapidamente, como elfos domésticos bem treinados. Só Snape ausentou-se, todos se ajoelharam e ele começou a caminhar no meio de uma roda de comensais.

"Boa noite. Sabem que dia é hoje?"

Antes que pudessem responder.

"O dia em que eu venci" mostrou a garrafinha extremamente empolgado. "Bella me trouxe isso, a profecia, a memória de Dumbledore onde há a profecia. Inteira, perfeita, aqui. Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. Nem Dumbledore, nem ninguém pode me parar até hoje. E a partir de hoje isso será eterno."

Caminhou até Dolohov.

Tonks achou o melhor momento. Ele estava sem varinha e de costas para ela. Ela estava armada, e a varinha dele estava atrás dela, onde ele tinha deixado após convocar seus servos. Ela apontou, lançou e voou alguns metros até a parede. Três comensais morreram, pois seu feitiço foi repelido pelo lorde negro. Amedrontada aparatou.

Você-sabe-quem enfureceu-se, segurou a garrafinha com mais força, abriu e absorveu a memória da mesma maneira como ela era retirada da mente das pessoas. Entregou a garrafa para Dolohov que não tardou em destruí-la.

"TIREM ESSES CORPOS DAQUI"

De todas as pessoas que chegaram à proximidade suficiente para atacá-lo, ninguém o havia perturbado tanto, _ninguém a não ser Tonks_.

Chapter 1 – Fan fiction _Blaze Black_

_Minha primeira fic, primeira postada na realidade, em homenagem a Letícia, dona de uma fake maravilhosa que me inspira cada dia a ser uma pessoa melhor e __Bibiss__ dona da fic que mais amei em minha vida. _

_Qualquer comentário seria amável. _


End file.
